


DDC’s Legendary Warriors Corruption

by roguejaster



Series: DDC's Digimon Dimension Corruption [4]
Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, M/M, Mind Break, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguejaster/pseuds/roguejaster
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone
Series: DDC's Digimon Dimension Corruption [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734049
Kudos: 1





	DDC’s Legendary Warriors Corruption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedFlash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlash/gifts), [Redflash_ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redflash_ao3/gifts).



DDC’s throne  
DDC was contemplating about ways to capture his new slaves when suddenly he saw the spirits of the legendary digimon to be used but he saw that the human spirits will be hard to corrupt so he asked his slaves Takato and Taichi to gather the beast spirits of fire, ice, thunder, light and darkness around and because of their pure hearts, they were able to successfully completed their mission and he was now messaging his first slave in this new dimension. 

Real world  
Takuya Kanbara was looking after his little brother Shinya alone at home while his parents were on a vacation when suddenly he received a mail from someone which looked similar to the mail sent by Ophanimon.

Do you want to join?  
Yes No

Takuya was about to press yes when Shinya went beside him looking at him asking what he was looking.

“Takuya, what are you looking at?” asked Shinya.

“It’s nothing, squirt. Just looking through some mail.” said Takuya.

But Shinya didn’t believe him and saw the mail that was sent and press the yes button and both of them received a message saying: 

“Both of you have accepted to become slaves for master and will be teleported to master’s place instantly.”

Takuya blushed at the reply while Shinya was tilting his head as he was confused with Takuya’s reaction and was about asked him about it when suddenly both of them were passed out while a black hole appeared below them sucking them inside.

DDC’s throne  
Takuya and Shinya woke up to see that both of them were now in a strange place.

“Is this the place that the mail said, Takuya?” asked Shinya.

“I think so but be careful of anything you are touching because some of them maybe a trap.” warned Takuya.

Both of them arrived at the center where a demon was sitting on a throne with two boys beside him with Vritramon thrusting its dicks inside both of them making both of them moaning in pleasure as they felt its dick rubbing their prostates before long their bodies were full of its cum making both Takuya and Shinya blushing red.

“Welcome, my name is DDC and both of you are going to be my new slaves.” said DDC grinning evilly before he snapped his finger and both Takuya and Shinya tried to run away but both of them crushed into something.

When they looked up, they saw Vritramon appeared behind them and was now holding both of them with one of its claw before ripping all of their clothes leaving them naked before thrusting both of its dick into Takuya and Shinya’s ass deep inside theirs stomach making them looked bloated from its dick and both of theirs ass were slowly being stretched and before long both of their minds were broken from the intense pleasure from the large amount of cum that was being spilled by Vritramon.

“We are yours, master.” said both Takuya and Shinya  
DDC smirked evilly as he had obtained his first slaves and was now planning to capture other new slaves.

DDC’s throne  
“Takuya and Shinya, it is time for you to obey my order to get the next slaves” ordered DDC.

“Yes, master.” said both Takuya and Shinya.

Real world  
Tomoki Himi and Yutaka Himi were staying over Takuya and Shinya’s house for a day since their parents were working over night. 

When Tomoki and Yutaka arrived at the house, both of them knock on the door and the door opened revealing Takuya and Shinya who were naked before pulling both of them inside. 

Takuya was kissing Yutaka while Shinya was kissing Tomoki as both of them were removing their partner clothes.

Both Tomoki and Yutaka were trying to resist the pleasure but the pleasure was too much for them to bear and slowly they lost their consciousness after cumming once.

When they woke up, they saw that they were now somewhere dark and Yutaka was trying to protect Tomoki from danger when suddenly they heard a chuckle and they saw DDC laughing before they were ensnared by ropes created by Blizzarmon.  
Blizzarmon was using the ropes like a tentacles pushing into theirs ass and hitting their prostates and before long the intense pleasure was too much to bear and their minds were slowly breaking after being forced to cum many times.

“We are yours, master” said both Tomoki and Yutaka.

DDC was sitting his throne and laughing happily as he had gotten two new slaves while being sucked by both Takuya and Shinya who were being fucked by Vritramon and was now looking at the last three slaves.

Real world  
Koji Minamoto and Koichi Kimura were walking home after their parents getting along with each other when they met Junpei Shibayama who was doing a magic trick for the children there when suddenly a portal opened below them sucking them inside.

When they woke up, they saw themselves in a dark place with red glowing eyes surrounding as they walked towards the light where they saw their friends Takuya and Tomoki with their brothers being fucked by their beast spirits when suddenly they heard a voice behind them “Nice slaves, aren’t they? You three will be my next slaves.”

They turned around to see DDC smirking evilly at them before they were grabbed by their respective beast spirits Garmmon, Bolgmon and Kaiser Leomon. 

Both Koji and Koichi were getting mounted by Garmmon and Kaiser Leomon while Junpei was being fucked by Bolgmon with lighning shocking his body making his pleasure much more intense. Slowly each of their minds were slowly overwhelmed by the intense pleasure from being fucked by their beast spirits before long their minds were broken as their beast spirits came with a large amount of cum inside them.

DDC was laughing happily as he has conquered this universe and was now looking for new one to conquer.


End file.
